DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract) OC Technologies, LLC (d.b.a. TraceDetect) is dedicated to the development and commercialization of a suite of trace-metal monitors based on a new, patented technology. The work detailed in this proposal will commercialize this technology for point-of-care use in a clinical setting. The goal of this research is to move metals monitoring out of the analytical labs and to the point-of-interest/care. The sensor detects metals at trace and ultra-trace levels: the detection limit is in the low parts-per-billion (0.1 micrograms per deciliter) range. Coupled with instantaneous results and superior accuracy, these detection limits will provide with accurate and point-of-care screening for toxic metals in children, adults, and their environment. To support in cost-effective screening we will develop reliable and inexpensive disposable sensors and identify simple sample preparation techniques for blood, saliva, soil, and dust. This monitor will measure lead, mercury, and cadmium in biological fluids at parts per billion (ppb) and sub-ppb levels. It will also measure these contaminants in water and other aqueous solutions at the same detection levels, making it suitable for many applications, from municipal water and industrial process control to the environmental, analytical, and work place safety markets.